


kenma, 21 and kuroo, 22

by soulcase



Series: the haikyuu!! boys join tinder [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, No Smut, Tinder, Yachi and Hinata are good friends, dating apps, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcase/pseuds/soulcase
Summary: “Oh my god, you guys should just download Tinder!” shouted Yachi, triumphantly raising her fists in the air. “That way, you guys can get all the validation you want without having to talk to anyone in real life. Think about it!”On the floor sat Kenma, whose fingers stopped moving along his controllers, his mouth twisting in five different directions as though he were chewing on sour candy. Hinata, mimicking Yachi’s pose, nodded enthusiastically in agreement, thinking about all the matches he could make.-HQ boys join Tinder. ;-) Kuroken-centric oneshot.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: the haikyuu!! boys join tinder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012770
Comments: 26
Kudos: 230





	kenma, 21 and kuroo, 22

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! okay, i'm really excited for this. i wrote this in one sitting, so it's kind of poorly written. probably littered with mistakes, but it was really fun. it kind of plays on fanon characters and some headcanons i have, but i try to not base it exclusively on that! please enjoy and read the end for more notes! <3

“Oh my god, you guys should just download Tinder!” shouted Yachi, triumphantly raising her fists in the air. “That way, you guys can get all the validation you want without having to talk to anyone in real life. Think about it!”

On the floor sat Kenma, whose fingers stopped moving along his controllers, his mouth twisting in five different directions as though he were chewing on sour candy. Hinata, mimicking Yachi’s pose, nodded enthusiastically in agreement, thinking about all the matches he could make.

“No, definitely not. That’s so embarrassing!” said Kenma, shaking his head.

“Okay, no, it’s not embarrassing! Not that much anyway. All you have to do is upload pics of yourself, write a short bio, and maybe put an anthem or something. But!!! You don’t need to do much else except swipe and let strangers validate you. I can help you set up your accounts! C’mon pleaseeeeee!!”

Yachi positioned herself in front of Kenma, somehow managing to look intimidating while pulling off pleading puppy dog eyes.

“Yachi makes a point Kenma! We can’t complain about being lonely if we don’t do anything! Plus, she said herself we wouldn’t actually have to put ourselves out there and make the first move, so I say fuck it! Why not? It’s not like we’ll actually meet up with anyone. That seems risky,” Hinata said as he jumped next to Yachi.

Kenma would call this peer pressure with the way he’s being ganged up on by his two best friends. He sighed, fiddling with the controller with one hand and tucking a strand of blond hair behind his ear with the other.

“We don’t have to meet up with anyone, you said?” Kenma asked sheepishly.

  
Yachi beamed a smile, but still spoke gently. “Not unless you want to, and you talk to the other person enough to trust them!”

“Yachi, didn’t you meet Kiyoko on Tinder?” asked Hinata.

“Yeah, I did. But I just got lucky!” giggled Yachi, winking at Kenma. “Most of the time though, the convos just fizzle out after a few messages. You just want an ego boost, so no you don’t have to meet up with anyone.”

“Kenma, please! Think of it like setting up a profile on a gaming pc, but it’s Tinder” Hinata pleaded. Normally, Kenma wouldn’t bother with such a thing. But Hinata looked excited, and they would be doing it together, so what was there to fear?

“And,” added Yachi, “you can delete it whenever you start to feel bored or uncomfortable! You guys are almost 21 and literally haven’t dated anyone ever. It’s time to explore, find out what your type is, and maybe… just maybe get some dick? I dunno just a thought!”

Kenma’s eyes narrowed in disgust, and Yachi did not miss them. “Kenma, shut up I’m just kidding!”

Sighing for what seems like the hundredth time since the beginning of their conversation, Kenma said, “Okay, only if Shoyo does, too.”

  
With that, Yachi helped set up their profiles.

-

** Kenma’s profile: **

**Photo 1:** A slightly blurry candid of him on a hill with the sunset draped behind him, some of his hair tied back in a low ponytail while two strands frame his face.

 **Photo 2:** A photo of him and Hinata in their volleyball uniforms, sitting next to Yachi in a bar after one of their games; they’re all smiling.

 **Photo 3:** A selfie in his room from two weeks ago, slightly smiling, sunlight pouring in, and he’s holding up a peace sign. You can see some of his gaming systems in the background.

**Kenma, 21**

**School:** University of Tokyo

 **Location:** _Less than a mile away_

 **Interests:** _Gamer_ , _Cat lover_ , _Sports_ , _Netflix_ , _Art_

 **BIO:** Don’t be boring

 **Instagram photos:** @kodzuken account photos linked

 **Spotify Anthem:** ringtone (remix) – 100gecs [feat. Charli XCX, Rico Nasty, Kero Kero Bonito]

-

** Hinata’s profile: **

**Photo 1:** Hinata inside of a gymnasium after one of his volleyball games, mid-air, smiling, holding the ball above his head.

 **Photo 2:** A travel photo of him in Brazil; he’s on the beach, holding a margarita in his hand, and once again, is sporting his trademark smile

 **Photo 3:** That same photo of him, Kenma, and Yachi in a bar

 **Photo 4:** A mirror selfie, he’s wearing jeans and an oversized graphic hoodie and docs; attempting a cool pose but not quite pulling it off; he thinks he looks good, which he does

**Hinata, 20**

**School:** University of Tokyo

 **Location:** Less than a mile away

 **Interests:** Sports, Athlete, Foodie, Karaoke, Disney

 **BIO:** Love volleyball, 5’4 with a 6’3 personality, and up for anything! 

 **Instagram photos:** @tinygiantshoyo account photos linked

 **Spotify anthem:** wokeuplikethis* - Playboi Carti [ft. Lil Uzi]

-

“Wow, Yachi, it says I’m at 99+ likes and it’s only been a few hours!!” Hinata said in amazement. “Why can’t it be this easy in real life?” He followed, now frowning playfully.

“Have you made any matches, though?

Hinata’s shook his head. “I haven’t seen any cute guys yet. This is so sad.”

“Okay, yeah, I can’t imagine what the male side of Tinder looks like, to be honest. I am so sorry… but hopefully you get some matches soon. What about you Kenma?”

“I made like two matches, I think. I got bored after a while though,” Kenma said while typing, not looking up from his screen. He had an essay due at the end of the week, and he didn’t want to procrastinate like last time and turn it in two minutes before the deadline.

Yachi had other ideas.

“Okay, well open it up! I wanna see!”

Kenma unlocked his phone for Yachi and handed it over to her. Buzzing with excitement, she opened up the app to check if he got any messages. Her squeal indicated that he had in fact gotten a new notification.

“Hinata, look! Kenma has three matches so far. This guy, Dosei, said, ‘Hey, cutie! Hookup?’ Oooh, ignore that one! And then this other guy, Haru is asking about your gaming system. The third, Takasu, hasn’t sent a message yet. Kenma, should I respond to them for you?”

Kenma shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Uh, no it’s okay, Yachi, I’ll reply later. Thanks though.”

Yachi raised her eyebrow and leaned into Kenma. “Alrighty then!” her expression then turned into a sympathetic smile, before she shifting her attention back to Hinata. Kenma stopped typing, glad Yachi had decided to not push any further.

He honestly hadn’t been expecting to get any matches or messages at all. He wasn’t sure that anyone could be romantically interested in him. Since he tended to be awkward, shy, and blunt, he thought he would for sure shutdown anyone else’s romantic pursuit of him.

Maybe he just hadn’t met the right person. Maybe he was just meant to be single. He couldn’t even feel completely comfortable with a simple compliment from an online stranger. The thought made him depressed. He should just delete the app; there was no point to it anyway. He’d been fine up until now. And he thought it was stupid to feel depressed over a dating app he’d only had for about three hours.

“Kenma,” Yachi said softly, “I can hear you overthinking from here. You okay?”

Tears suddenly ran from Kenma’s cheeks, unsure of when his eyes started welling up in the first place.

“Sorry, Yachi, I just. I don’t really know why I’m sad. I don’t think Tinder is meant for me.”

  
“Hey, hey. Kenma, look at me,” she said firmly. “You are so amazing, great, fantastic, incredible. A bad bitch and you deserve all the love in the world! Tinder is not a serious thing. I’m glad you trusted me and I’m proud of you for taking this small step to put yourself out there. Give it a shot? Say a week. You don’t have to respond to anything if you don’t want to, but I think this could also be a good chance for you to see who is out there. Let yourself be praised a little. If you still feel like it isn’t for you after that, delete it.”

She held his face between her hands, running her thumbs across the areas where tears strayed, and smiled softly. She gave him a big hug, which Hinata promptly joined in on.

  
“Kenma, we love you! Let’s get some matches, eh? I bet I can find a boyfriend before you,” said Hinata.

“Okay, Shoyo,” laughed Kenma, settling into the embrace, “I’ll take that bet.”

-

It had been about three days since Kenma and Hinata made their Tinder profiles, but their selection wasn’t really what they were hoping for.

“You know, I’m sure they’re cool guys, but I’m not really seeing any hot guys on here. Is that shallow of me?” Hinata asked Kenma, worry evident in his eyes.

“No, Shoyo, you’re allowed to have standards and swipe on guys you think are cute.”

“No, but Kenma, I swipe left if I don’t like their poses. I’m an asshole oh my god,” Hinata said, eyes squinting and hands gripping his own hair.

Kenma just laughed at his own friend’s ridiculousness. “Yeah, you are.”

“Not helping! So, have you made any interesting new matches, yet?”

“A few, but it was kind of like Yachi said. They’re usually dry or they just want to hook up. I’ll get a compliment here or here, but I haven’t matched with anyone super interesting.”

“Well, what’s your type?”

Kenma thought as he stuffed French fries in his mouth. He had never really had very many crushes in his life, so as far as assessing what his type of guy is, there’s no data to draw from.

“I don’t know, they just can’t be boring. I guess, maybe tall? Umm, tattoos. Kind of emo-looking, I don’t know.”

“Like him?” Shoyo asked nonchalantly, pointing towards a boy dumping his tray of food at the opposite end of the dining hall.

Kenma’s eyes widened. “Well, fuck me,” mumbled Kenma. Shoyo just laughed and nodded in triumph.

It was a tall guy, with unruly hair- half defying gravity, half flopping in front of one eye- wearing a deep red hoodie with a coat layered on top, and black trousers. He had platform Oxford Doc Martens on, so he was _extra tall_. He had multiple ear piercings, including one which dangled from his left earlobe.

“Kenma, you’re drooling.”

“Am not.

“Are too.”

  
“No.”

Shoyo just hummed, not needing more than his friend’s blush and astonished face as a reply.

“Shoyo, I think that’s my type.”

“Yeah, Kenma. I can see that. He’s hot. Maybe he has a Tinder..”

“The likelihood that 1) he’s gay and 2) he has Tinder and 3) he would see me and 4) he would NOT laugh at my profile and swipe right on me and 5) MESSAGE me, Shoyo I am going to run out of fingers trying to list the number of impossibles in this scenario.”

Kenma looked back to where the boy stood. He was gone now and Kenma felt his whole body go limp.

Hinata patted his friend on the shoulder. “Kenma, no don’t even give me that shit. You always say a level of a game is impossible, but then you end up beating it after a few days. You never know!”

Hinata then sprung up from his seat, realizing the time. “Oh fuck! I have ten minutes to make it to my next lecture. I’ll see you at the apartment later, love you Kenma!”

“Love you too, Shoyo. Get to class.”

Kenma waved at his friend frantically trying to make it out the door, fumbling between the crowds of students. He smiled fondly, thinking about how he could ever figure anything out without the help of his crazy friends.

-

Kenma slammed his laptop shut rather abruptly, frustrated with the lack of progress on his paper. At this rate, he would just end up turning it in late, but couldn’t really afford another hit to his grade.

After about two hours of concentration, Kenma expected to spew out genius. But after re-reading the paragraphs he managed to write, he felt his brain short-circuiting with how many underdeveloped points he made and the wordiness of some of his sentences.

He deserved a break, he thought and opened his phone to play a game. He eyed the Tinder app suspiciously. Thinking back to the conversation with Hinata earlier that afternoon, Kenma decided to try his luck. So he opened up the app.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Left, left, left, left. Pause. Right? Nope, left_.

_Weird hair. Pretentious bio. Cute pet, not cute owner. Probably a catfish. Looks mean. Looks cocky. Too athletic. Oh, he plays guitar? Say less. He’s cute, but kinda far. Right._

_A new message? “Dtf?” Block._

_Next message. “Cool gaming systems! Which one’s your fav to play on? You’re cute btw_ __ _”_

_Next message. “Nice anthem! Also, I play volleyball, too!”_

_Next message. “We both go to the same school, we should grab a drink sometime!”_

_Next message. “You’re so bad. Wanna meet up tn?”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure, Kenma enjoyed some of the attention, the kind that wasn’t about only wanting to fuck. He held some conversations for a bit with a few of his matches, but he didn’t really like any of them or go any further with them. He feels defeated, like maybe actually liking people wasn’t really part of the program.

He keeps swiping though. It is kind of fun in that regard.

He keeps swiping and almost misses the match of a lifetime. He stops and has to cover his mouth with his hands.  
  


“Bitch, shut the fuck up. No way!” He whisper-yells to himself.

-

**Photo 1:** Tall, black-haired guy standing in the middle of an empty road, wearing a deep red hoodie, black jeans, and regular Converse.

 **Photo 2:** Posing with friends on a volleyball court in a random park. Tattoos visible on both arms thanks to his jersey. He has a pretty smile.

 **Photo 3:** A hand pic. Kind of gross, but he DOES have nice hands. And there’s a ring with a black onyx stone sitting pretty on his middle finger.

 **Photo 4:** Another pic in front of a book shelf. He’s sitting cross-legged, this time wearing high-waisted vintage jeans, a white button up tucked in, only half-way buttoned, revealing a black turtleneck underneath. He’s wearing a silver hoop on one ear and on the other is a dangling snake earring. Those damn Docs…

**Kuroo, 22**

**School:** University of Tokyo

 **Location:** 3 miles away

 **Interests:** Fashion, Sports, Second-hand apparel, Tattoos, Netflix

 **BIO:** Oh, you sooo wanna kiss me right now ;) 6’4 if it matters

 **Spotify anthem:** Thinkin Bout You - Frank Ocean

-

“Now I know this a lie,” said Kenma, unsure of what to do.

Almost instinctually, he’s inclined to swipe left. He knows that’s his insecurities talking. Also, the majority of this guy’s profile would normally turn Kenma off, but ONLY if this man wasn’t so damn fine…

Kenma stared at the guy’s profile for way too long, sifting back and forth through the pictures, playing the 30-second snippet of his anthem 5 times. After all of that, he still hadn’t reached a conclusion, and the sun was starting to set.

Kenma decided he would swipe left. Even if they matched, he wouldn’t know what to do. It wasn’t like they would run into each other on campus so easily, anyway. So, while his mind said, swipe left, his finger wanted to swipe right so badly.

So, much to Kenma’s immediate regret, the mind and body compromised.

He immediately exited out of the app and texted Yachi.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kenma** : GUYS, 911.

 **Kenma:** YACHI, I ACCIDENTALLY SWIPED UP ON SOMEONE WHAT DOES THATY MEAN IM SO-

 **Kenma:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO I SWEAR< WHAR DOE STHAT MEAN

 _Yachi:_ kenma CHILL

Shoyo: KENMAA OMG

 **Kenma:** I’m gonna die rn

 _Yachi:_ it’s ok bb, it is O K

Shoyo: kenma please do not die i will miss you we can’t die still virgins

 **Kenma:** i can

 _Yachi:_ it just means you’ll pop up immediately when they open the app and they’ll choose whether to swipe left or right

 _Yachi:_ ppl super-like when they want to be seen really badly bc the person is hot or cool or something

 **Kenma:** no, yachi, this man is so hot

 _Yachi:_ were they cute or ugly, why are u panicking

 _Yachi:_ OOP

**Kenma:** like devastatingly beautiful

 **Kenma:** kind of corny though, but idk i saw him earlier when i was w shoyo and realized he’s my type but i didn’t think i’d see him on TINDER

Shoyo: WAITTTT A MINUTE

Shoyo: WOOW THI S IS A STRONG MESSAGE .

Shoyo: yachi, kenma was drooling over this guy, no lie.

 **Kenma:** shut up, shoyo

 _Yachi:_ omg wait i kinda love this for you…

Shoyo: U shut up kenma, this is so good, he’s for sure gonna swipe right, don’t even panic

 _Yachi:_ well i hope he swiped right on you and then you fall in love, and if he does pls show me what he looks like i wanna see who catches my bb’s eye

 _Yachi:_ and don’t delete the app either, just wait it out a bit! worst case scenario is he swipes left on you and that just proves he’s ugly

 **Kenma:** …

 **Kenma:** ok

 **Kenma:** i’ll keep you guys updated ig

Shoyo: ok me too, i saw this really hot guy but i didn’t screenshot. please pray we match, my ego cannot handle this rejection

 _Yachi:_ manifesting these matches for u

 _Yachi:_ okay, i’m heading to kiyoko’s rn, so i’ll talk to you guys later <3 update me!!!!!

Shoyo: ok ok bye, yachi ily!!

 **Kenma:** sure, bye, yachi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kenma returned to the apartment, Shoyo was still out, presumably out for dinner with some of their teammates.

He plopped on top of his mattress, exhausted. Both from trying to rewrite his paper to meet his own standards, and worrying about the embarrassment of having accidentally super-liked Kuroo.

After a shower and a light dinner, Kenma turned on one of his gaming console’s, picking a game at random. He really just wanted any old distraction, but his mind continuously wandered to his phone, which was resting face down in front of him. He had turned on Do Not Disturb, but it turned out pointless. Eventually, he caved into his curiosity. 

When he re-opened the app, he immediately saw the notification bar on the top of the screen read “New Match!” and a familiar-looking icon next to it. He froze. Surely, he was dreaming.

He tapped the notification. There was Kuroo’s profile. “Kuroo likes you, too!” Kenma squinted in denial. He locked his phone. There was no way Kenma could pull a guy like Kuroo. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was a pity-like. Yachi would yell at Kenma if she could hear his thoughts. Shoyo would likely be jumping at the thrill of his best-friend matching with his ideal guy. He was feeling a mixture of excitement and fear. He hadn’t even checked to see if Kuroo sent a message. So, he unlocked his phone, hoping that Kuroo wasn’t just some horny asshole.

He did in fact send Kenma a message.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kuroo:_ I’m not boring, I promise ;)

 **Kenma:** well, i don’t know about that. guess you’ll have to prove me wrong

Kenma waited minute before closing the app, remembering that Yachi wanted screenshots of the guy. So, he quickly took a screenshot of his favorite picture, and sent it to their groupchat, just saying that this was the guy.

He returned back to Tinder to find that Kuroo responded rather quickly.

_Kuroo:_ I will take on that bet!

 **Kenma:** what’s w you and bets? i promise i don’t want to kiss you rn

Kenma internally kicked himself. His texted sounded meaner than intended, when really it was just his attempt at… flirting? Kenma held in his breath. Was he actually trying to flirt with this guy? Where did this newfound bravado suddenly come from?

_Kuroo:_ Oh, is that so? I guess I will have to prove you wrong about two things

Kenma smirked.

**Kenma:** how do you expect to do that?

 _Kuroo:_ Well, first I’ll have to learn a little bit more about you

 _Kuroo:_ What’s your major?

Kenma: i’m trying to declare business, what about you?

 _Kuroo:_ Chemistry!

 _Kuroo:_ You must be made of uranium and iodine, because I can see U and I together. ;)

 **Kenma:** i’ll block you rn, that was so bad LMAOO

 **Kenma:** i fw you for trying though

 _Kuroo:_ Ouch. You wound me :(

 _Kuroo:_ So, why are you on Tinder?

 **Kenma:** um, idk my friend convinced me to download it so i could put myself out there

 _Kuroo:_ Are you looking for anything?

 **Kenma:** what do you mean?

 _Kuroo:_ Like, are you looking to date or just make friends?

 **Kenma:** i guess date? i’ve never.. been with anyone before, so

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 10 minutes of silence, Kenma started to feel disappointment creeping up on him. Would inexperience really turn Kuroo off so easily? Maybe he was too optimistic after all.

He checked his other notifications. Yachi had sent all caps keyboard smashes and incoherent messages, while Hinata sent a message letting him know he would be late coming home that night as some of the team went out for drinks, but that in the morning he would ask for all the details.

Kenma sighed with a resigned shrug. Guess there wouldn’t be any more details than this. When he checked the time, it was already 10 p.m.

He guessed Hinata would probably be coming back around 11, so he would play for a couple of hours until he heard his friend return.

-

When Kenma woke up, Hinata was already making coffee and pancakes.

“Morning, Kenma!”

“Morning, Shoyo. Thank you for the breakfast. I’m gonna get ready in my room,” Kenma said, brushing his hair back into a low pony.

Hinata nodded, pushing his headphone back into his ear. Kenma felt relieved he wouldn’t have to talk about Kuroo just yet. First, they would have morning practice, then Kenma had one afternoon class.

When he went into his room, he couldn’t help but open Tinder to see if Kuroo had responded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kuroo:_ Hey, sorry, I had an early exam today, so I slept early

 _Kuroo:_ And well, in that case, I’ll start off slow!!

 _Kuroo:_ Wanna grab a coffee at the café near the chem halls on Friday? We can go in the afternoon, so you feel more comfortable

 **Kenma:** hey, it’s okay, and thanks. can i get back to you abt friday? i just need to see what time my practice is over

 _Kuroo:_ Sure thing, just don’t ghost me :(

Kenma: i’m not that mean!!

 _Kuroo:_ Guess you’ll have to prove me wrong!!! :)

 **Kenma:** haha, okay. i’ll lyk later tonight

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kenma, I could cry right now. You have a DATE!” screamed Yachi in their apartment. She was squeezing Kenma’s hand, wiping a fake tear away from her cheek.

“This is so unfair,” Hinata whined. “It’s been almost two days and that guy Kageyama hasn’t matched with me yet!!”

“Shoyo, maybe he just isn’t on it that much,” Kenma laughed, trying to suppress his chuckle. “Also, Yachi, it’s not a date. He said we’re going slow.”

“Kenma, that’s a date,” refuted Hinata. He was pouting now.

“Stop, Hinata! You’re gonna make him nervous! And wait- KENMA YOU’RE GONNA GO?? Okay. Okay. Kenma, you’re right, don’t think of it as a date. Just think of it like you’re hanging out with a new friend. But if he holds your hand oh my god let him. But also, set up clear boundaries. I’ll beat his ass if I have to!”

Kenma smiled at his friends rambling. Inside, he felt surprisingly calm. He was nervous, that was inevitable. But he was going to hang out with a cute guy who also thought Kenma was cute. Kenma just hoped he wouldn’t disappoint Kuroo in person.  
  


“Don’t even think that thought right now!” yelled Hinata, pointing at Kenma. “You are gonna blow him away with how amazing and beautiful you are! And it’s one Tinder meet up in the afternoon. You have nothing to lose.”

“Thanks, guys.”

Yeah, Kenma loved his friends a lot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kuroo:_ Hey! Don’t mean to push, but any word on Friday?

 **Kenma:** hey, yeah!! practice got cancelled, so i can do anytime after 11 after my morning class ends

 _Kuroo:_ Sounds good! How about noon?

 **Kenma:** yes, that works. what’s the café called?

 _Kuroo:_ Nekoma Café!

 **Kenma:** okay, sounds good to me!! so then, see you on fri at noon? :-)

 _Kuroo:_ That lil smiley face made my heart flutter, not gonna lie to you

 _Kuroo:_ But yes, see you Friday, cutie <3

 **Kenma** : don’t push it or ill cancel

 _Kuroo:_ Nooo, don’t, I’ll stop!! :'(((

 _Kuroo:_ But really, I’m excited! See you Friday, Kenma!!

 **Kenma:** i’m excited to meet you too!! here’s my phone number? in case anything changes.

 **Kenma:** xxx-xxx-xxxx

 _Kuroo:_ You can’t tell but my eyes are sparkling rn

 _Kuroo:_ Okay, just sent you a text, please don’t block me

 **Kenma:** you get a pass, just this once tho

 _Kuroo:_ *-*

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His not-date gave Kenma the energy to complete his paper early Thursday night. Maybe it wasn’t his best work, but hey! He had his first-ever not-date tomorrow, and his professor was just going to have to accept what he turned in.

Yachi instructed him on what to wear. So Kenma wore a flannel-like button-up, with a warm brown cardigan over it. He wore black jeans, with his own pair of original Doc Martens. He tied his hair back in a low ponytail with two strands up front. When Kenma looked in the mirror, he actually felt pretty good about himself. He spun around a few times, satisfied with the opportunity to dress up a bit, allowing himself confidence he normally felt uncomfortable with.

It was 11:30 when Kenma finished changing and dropped off his books at home. Hinata and Yachi both gave Kenma big hugs for good luck and forced him to share his location with them anyway. Their safe word would be “PS4” if anything happened.

Kenma promised to tell them everything that happened when he got back.

-

Kenma hesitated before entering the coffee shop because from outside one of the side windows, he could see Kuroo waiting at a booth, glancing toward the door looking for Kenma.

Kenma started to panic a little. His hands started trembling and his stomach felt like a washing machine. He was half-convinced it was all an illusion. He needed grounding, somehow.

He shot Kuroo a text saying that he was gonna be running a few minutes late because of a school-related call he had to take. Kuroo sent back a quick, “No worries! As long as you’re not standing me up, I’ll be waiting for you!” which made Kenma smile a little.

He quickly dialed Yachi, hoping that she and Hinata were still with each other. Yachi responded almost immediately with a concerned, “What happened?!” He could hear Hinata in the background asking, “Kenma! Do we need to kill him?”

Kenma sighed with relief. “No, I’m standing outside the café and he’s in there and he looks so good and I’m panicking. Like my hands are shaking and I feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

Yachi softened her tone but still spoke firmly. “Kenma. Listen to me. You are standing outside the café. You look hot, giving off very soft academia looks right now. You are one of the funniest and kindest people I know. He just needs to get to know you past your shell. And if he’s not willing to do that after one date, then he’s an idiot and undeserving of you. It’s a short coffee date. If you absolutely hate it, just say your friend Yachi’s having a crisis and dip. But I love you and believe in you. Enjoy opening yourself up. Maybe he’s worth it, who knows?”

Kenma nodded, and Yachi seemed to telepathically receive that as a response. “Okay, good! Now go get your mans!”

Again he could hear Hinata in the background, “Tell him he’s gonna get a boyfriend before me!!”

“Thank you, Yachi. Love you. Tell Shoyo I love him, too.”

“Love you too, Kenma! Talk to you soon!!”

When he heard the other line turn silent, Kenma looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath. And with that, Kenma turned to walk into the café.

-

Kuroo beamed at Kenma when he saw him, and it was contagious. Kenma couldn’t stop himself from smiling and had no way to hide the way his cheeks flushed at seeing Kuroo up close.

“Hi, Kenma! I’m Kuroo!”

Because Kenma now Kenma could say without reservation, that this man was fine as hell.

Kuroo stood up to hug Kenma, and Kenma really couldn’t help but drink in that height difference. Kuroo was dressed in a similar outfit to the one he wore when Kenma saw him the other day in the cafeteria.

When they broke apart, Kuroo flashed him a smirk before saying, “You’re even cuter in person.”

Kenma playfully pushed him away and turned to walk away, “Okay, that’s it. Date’s over.”

“No, sorry, wait!” Kuroo said as he grabbed Kenma’s wrist. He pouted ever-so-slightly and asked, “Let me at least buy you a coffee?”

“Well, I guess I can let you make it up to me that way,” Kenma said, returning Kuroo’s smirk.

-

“Honestly, I didn’t take you as a person who likes matcha frappuccinos,” Kenma said to Kuroo, who was licking away a whipped-cream mustache.

“Hey! They’re really good. You don’t seem like the type of person who’d order hot chocolate. I imagined you’d be a straight-up black coffee person. As bitter as your humor is,” Kuroo replied while mocking a frowning face.

Kenma laughed.

“Kenma, based on my profile, who did you think I was going to be?”  
  


“An asshole. You had a hand pic in your photos, so that seemed a little sus. Almost didn’t swipe right.”

“You super-liked me.”

  
“Slip of the thumb.”

Kuroo’s mouth widened. “Say psych, right now!”

“No!” Kenma smiled as he spoke. “I almost didn’t swipe right and in my confusion, I swiped up on accident. Guess it wasn’t half-bad an accident, though.”

He swore he saw Kuroo blushing with embarrassment.

“Well, what about… me?” Kenma sputtered out. He wasn’t sure he was ready to hear it, whether it was good, bad, accidental, or intentional.

“I thought you were going to be really mean. Like degrade-me-in-the-not-kinky-way kind of mean. But I took my chances because I thought you looked really cool and you’re a pretty boy. You’re right. It’s not half-bad at all because I was right.”

“You really think I’m cool?”

Kuroo furrowed his brows.

  
“Yes. You’re a very real person, like. I’ve been on a lot of dates where the other guy tries to play up their hobbies to seem different or something. And I’m guilty of this too, in some ways. But you have ambitions, you actually are knowledgeable about your hobbies. You seem pretty grounded and smart. And you’re funny. And did I mention cute? You’re real cute.”

Kenma was at a loss for words at that. The only thing his mind could manage to put together was, “Sorry for calling you an asshole.”

Kuroo laughed and it filled Kenma up with reassurance. Here sat the most ridiculously beautiful boy, who could appreciate Kenma’s relaxed nature but still understand his sense of humor and way of living. He felt comfortable in a different way than being with Hinata and Yachi felt. A kind of comfort he could get used to.

For the first time in a long time, Kenma felt sure about the words he was about to say.

“Hey, Kuroo, I know that I said I want to go slow. But I was wondering if you’d want to go out again sometime? I like you, just enough, to want to see you again.”

Kuroo lit up at this comment, putting a halt to gathering the trash. “Anytime, pudding. Just send me a text.”

“Okay, but don’t call me pudding.”

“Okay, I won’t call you that just yet,” he said, sending a wink Kenma’s way.

Kenma couldn’t joke about that at all. Yet.

-

Kenma was almost ready for his and Kuroo’s fifth date in two months. Their other dates included a poorly-executed picnic that resulted in them having to retreat into a pizza parlor to shelter from unexpected rain, a trip to an art museum, dinner at Kenma’s followed by beating him at games, and Kuroo taking Kenma to a bar after one of his volleyball matches.  
  


Tonight, Kuroo planned to try another picnic with a view. He made sure to tell Kenma that he checked the weather three times to make sure it wouldn’t pour on them again.

“He’s on his way right now, so I’ll probably be back by 11? Maybe midnight, like last time,” Kenma said to his friends, who had taken to staying overnight waiting for Kenma to come back from his date nights.

“Has he mentioned anything about being boyfriends?” asked Yachi with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Kenma shot Yachi a glare. “No,” he said with a tinge of disappointment in his voice. “But I’m not gonna force it into the conversation. That seems too awkward. We haven’t kissed or anything. We just hug and hold hands and like have cuddled a couple of times.”

“Not even a kiss!!!” screamed Hinata, evidently pained by this fact.

“Kenma, I know you guys have been going at this pretty slow, but it’s also been two months. There’s no time limit on a talking stage, but I feel like if he likes you this much, or if you like him that much, maybe you should think about asking him where this is going?” asked Yachi, hesitantly.

Kenma knew they were right. He tapped his foot, thinking about how his crush on Kuroo had developed into wanting something more. It had been lingering in his mind for a while, but didn’t want to rush things and scare Kuroo off. What if Kuroo had been on other dates with other guys? He hadn’t even thought of that scenario. As all of these things flooded his mind, his friends pulled him into a hug.

“It really is so easy to know when you’re being overwhelmed by your own thoughts, Kenma. Have fun on your date tonight, and think about bringing it up after or the next time. We’re sorry for mentioning it. Don’t let it spoil your date night,” said Hinata.

“Thanks, Shoyo. But you guys do bring up a good point. I think I will try to ask him. He’s almost here, so I’ll wait outside. Love you guys.”

“Bye Kenma,” Hinata and Yachi said unanimously.

-

The place Kuroo brought them, too was really breathtaking. They could see the entire city from where they sat, but they were far removed enough from the artificial light that they could see stars littering the blackness of the night sky.

  
They had both dressed cozy and warm. Kuroo’s car smelled like pizza, but he did bring champagne. Honestly, that was good enough for Kenma. To laugh, to eat, to drink, to gaze. He enjoyed Kuroo’s company and their bantering. Whenever Kuroo pulled him in, or jokingly called him pudding, were things Kenma began to note as normal.

Regardless of whether Kuroo considered them together or not, Kenma really didn’t expect Tinder to lead to any of this. But maybe he’d thank Yachi and Hinata later, for pushing him outside his comfort zone and giving him a chance to live outside the safety bubble he’d sheltered himself in for years.

By the time it was 11, they were both stuffed, eyes slightly closed, wrapped in blankets to protect them from the cold. Only Kenma waws slightly tipsy, since Kuroo was driving them. And three glasses of wine definitely gave Kenma the confidence to bring up the topic of becoming “official.”

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo hummed in response. “What’s up, pudding?”

“What are we?”

Silence fell between them for what felt like minutes. Now the champagne seemed to be having the adverse effect of worsening the drop of his heart into his stomach.

  
“Kenma,” Kuroo began.

  
Eager to repair the atmosphere around them, Kenma shook his head and said, “No, never mind. Sorry I asked, that was dumb of me.”  
  
“Kenma, will you let me finish?”

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, both hopeful and terrified for his response. He nodded for the taller boy to continue.

“What do you want us to be? I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend the day we sat in that café, the moment I heard the words 'hot chocolate' come out of your mouth. I even deleted Tinder after that, because I really, really liked you. No one takes that shit seriously, and neither did I. I’m sure you didn’t at first. You’re the only Tinder match I’ve taken seriously - that I wanted to work out,” Kuroo said, smiling softly at Kenma.

“But, I know you said you’d never dated anyone before. So, I decided to take this painfully slowly. And maybe that was bad on me to leave you waiting, but I wanted to give you the space to ease into it. To figure out how you feel and let me know how you feel when you’ve figured it out. So, Kenma. How do you feel about me?”

Kenma stopped to think. He could hear the nervousness behind Kuroo’s question. The uncertainty building up after two months. And Kenma smiled.

“Kuroo, I forgot to delete Tinder. I haven’t even opened it since our first date, and just left it there for two months. I even dyed my hair again so those pictures must look so funny,” Kenma laughed, leaning into Kuroo’s arm.

“I like you a lot, Kuroo. I want a relationship, if you want one.”

Kuroo’s breath hitched as he turned to face Kenma, pulling his chin up toward him. Kenma could see the twinkling city light’s in Kuroo’s eyes, and wondered if Kuroo could see a similar glimmer of the stars in his own.

Ah, so this is what the rom-coms are talking about, thought Kenma.

Kuroo smirked and said, “Oh, you sooo wanna kiss me right now.”

Kenma laughed a genuine laugh before saying, “Guess you proved me wrong,” before jumping to close the vacancy between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i wrote this because recently i downloaded tinder and since i'm not having any luck, let's give the hq boys some! i read a headcanon somewhere that kenma would listen to 100gecs and i cannot get that out of my head.
> 
> also, i intially wrote this with the intention of writing kagehina BUTTT i was thinking i could turn this into a series? and then the next oneshot would be kagehina-centric. and gradually, i'd add other pairings?? also, if i do add to this as a series, the next ones would be written slightly better, but in this same style, if that makes sense.
> 
> PLEASE let me know what you think!! this was kind of fun to write, bc my other works are a bit more formal and this was just like how i'd speak to my friends. 
> 
> so, again, i hope you enjoyed this even with all the cringey moments or cliche lines. comments and kudos are appreciated! much love!! <3


End file.
